TAKDIR MEMBAWAKU
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Takdir Membawa Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang menemukan Sasuke tergeletak merasa Iba dan membawanya keapartemen. Sasuke rela kabur dari kediaman Uchiha hanya karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata... (Ga pandai buat summary, baca aja jika kalian berminat) :) R/R please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **** NwK**

"**Takdir Membawaku"**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Sasuke pulanglah cepat! Kau harus ingat nanti akan ada keluarga Hyuuga datang kemari." Sang Ayah Fugaku kembali mengingatkan.

"AYAH! Sudah berapa kali aku tegaskan! Aku tidak suka Hinata yang Ayah 'jodohkan kepadaku! Jika Ayah memaksa hapus saja nama Uchiha ku! Aku tak masalah!" kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Fugaku nyaris terlonjak emosi jika sang Istri Mikoto Uchiha tidak menenangkannya.

Sasuke pergi menghiraukan sang Ayah.

"Kejar dia!" kata sang Ayah pada bodyguard Uchiha.

Sasuke lantas berlari cepat menjauhinya halaman rumahnya.

.

'Hah bodoh! Aku lupa tidak membawa mobil!' kata Sasuke masih terus berlari dibawah kejaran ke 3 bodyguard yang diperintahkan Ayahnya.

Mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi Uchiha, dan Sasuke berlari jadi jika tidak ada miracle mungkinkah Sasuke lolos?

Sasuke tanpa henti terus berlari sambil mencoba memanjatkan segala do'a pada Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari keadaan seperti ini.

Saat ada tikungan Sasuke langsung berbelok dan bersembunyi disana berharap para bodyguard bodoh itu tidak menemukannya.

Dan benar saja mobil yang mengejar Sasuke terus melaju lurus tidak berbelok.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"TUNGGU! AKU BELUM TAU WILAYAH OTO! SIALAN!" geram Sasuke.

Ia memang tinggal di Konoha dan baru datang di Oto sekitar 3 hari yang lalu sejak perjodohan Ayahnya untuk menjadikannya mainan baru yaitu, sebagai direktur di Perusahaan Uchiha.

Sasuke bingung ia sudah hampir 6 jam bulak balik tapi masih tetap tak menemukan jalan keluar sampai akhirnya setelah jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Sasuke sudah berada disana selama 12 jam atau setengah hari karena terus berkeliling dan lupa jalan.

'Jika aku memang harus mati disini aku akan ikhlas.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil ia merebahkan diri di trotoar yang basah karena hujan.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Shizune pada rekan kerja nya Sakura seorang dokter spesialis dalam dan kecantikan.

"Iya, aku lelah sensei." Jawab Sakura sambil menguap.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Ino saja menggantikanmu." Shizune dengan bijak membiarkan Sakura pulang beristirahat.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis walau dipaksakan karena sebagai ungkapan menghargai pada yang lebih tua.

Shizune menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura mengendarai mobil sedannya, ia nyaris terkantuk-kantuk selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

Sampai...

CKITTT

Sakura berhenti mengerem mendadak mobilnya karena melihat seseorang yang tergeletak ditempat laju mobilnya saat ini.

Segera ia keluar dari mobil membuat kekantukannya hilang seketika.

"HEY BANGUN!" kata Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dan langsung memegang tangan kanannya guna memeriksa denyut nadi.

'Masih berdetak.' Kata Sakura bersyukur lantas ia bopong Sasuke ke mobilnya dan mendudukannya di jok kanan sebelahnya. (karena Jepang stir mobilnya di kiri).

Kembali menjalankan mobilnya sekarang Sakura tidak merasakan kantuk lagi dimatanya.

.

.

"Ya ampun kau berat sekali.." gumam Sakura sambil terus membopong Sasuke yang tak sadar.

Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemennya Sakura segera mengucapkan kata sandi suara nya.

"Sakura Haruno, buka." Kata Sakura pelan untuk membuka passwordnya.

Dan pintu apartemen tak terkunci lagi dan membebaskan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Haah lebih baik aku rebahkan ia di sofa panjang saja." Bergegas Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke ke sofa panjang diruang tengahnya.

Mengusap keringat di dahi karena keberatan membopong Sasuke, Sakura segera mengambilkan selimut untuk membuatnya hangat.

.

.

Ketika dirasa orang yang ditolongnya merasa nyaman Sakura segera bergegas mandi karena baju yang ia pakai basah.

"Jam 1 malam? Dan aku masih terjaga!" gerutu Sakura sambil memakai baju piyama tidurnya.

Setelah memakai ia beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur namun sial, matanya tetap terbuka membuat dirinya terus terjaga sepanjang malam sampai jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Moshi-moshi Shizune-sensei aku tak akan masuk hari ini. Aku kelelahan maafkan aku, ruang rawatku tutup saja dan jika ada pasienku bilang aku sedang sakit." Pinta Sakura.

"_Baiklah segera lekas sembuh Sakura."_ Balas Shizune.

"Terimakasih sensei." Ucap Sakura segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura membanting HP blackberry Z10 nya kekasur dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasakan makanan.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Sakura baru ingat dengan seseorang yang ia tolong kemarin, dan itu membuatnya harus memasak double untuk orang yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Hari ini aku masak apa ya? Sial, hanya tomat-tomat yang tersisa dikulkas, terpaksa aku harus memasak sup tomat saja. Lainkali, aku akan belanja lebih banyak untuk 1 bulan." Cerocos Sakura sambil membawa tomat-tomat itu dari dalam kulkas.

Dengan khidmat Sakura memasak dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah duduk menunggunya dimeja makan.

Saat sudah selesai, nyaris saja dirinya terlonjak melihat orang yang tadi tertidur sekarang tengah menatapnya dari meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Gumam Sakura kembali menetralkan suasana.

Pria yang Sakura gumamkan itu tak merespon apa-apa ia hanya terus menatap Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah + risih karena nya.

"Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana hening.

"Baru saja, terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini." Jawab orang itu akhirnya.

Setelah meletakan sup tomat dimeja makan Sakura lalu duduk di kursi dan bertatap-tatap dengan Sasuke.

Keduanya merona tatkala menyadari bahwa mereka masing-masing sedang saling menatap.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyindukan sup tomat ke piring miliknya yang sudah terisi nasi begitu juga ke piring orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke ya.. aku Sakura Haruno." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Manis.' Nilainya dalam hati.

"Em.. kemarin aku menemukanmu tergeletak di trotoar, untung saja tidak ada mobil yang menggelengmu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn, padahal aku sudah ingin mengakhiri hidupku saat itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi sup tomat.

"Entahah, kau tau menu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum beli menu makanan lagi jadi aku membuat ini saja." Jelas Sakura tak paham maksud Sasuke.

"Tidak maksudku, apa kau tau tomat adalah makanan kesukaanku? Hampir setiap hari aku akan memakan tomat mau itu jus atau supnya." Jelas Sasuke sedikit panjang.

Sakura menatap takjub. "Apa kau berfikir tomat sebagaian dari hidupmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Kemudian Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Jika sedang makan jangan tertawa bisa tersedak." Jelas Sasuke membuat tawa Sakura berhenti.

"Perkataanmu so bijak!" dengus Sakura.

OHOKK

Dan benar saja baru selesai Sakura berhenti tertawa dan mengatai Sasuke, nasi tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan ia tersedak.

Sasuke segera mengambil gelas yang tergeletak di rak dan mengisi air untuk diberikan pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan berbicara apalagi tertawa." Jelas Sasuke sambil memencet tengkuk Sakura.

"Arrkkhh.." kata Sakura saat sudah minum air pemberian Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa Sakura merasa baikan Sasuke kembali duduk dikursi dan memakan kembali sup tomat buatan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang melahap nasinya dengan potongan tomat yang ia telah bulat-bulat.

.

.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Jadi kau mengusirku? Aku tak punya rumah." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak. "Benarkah? Kau sedang berbohong?" tanya Sakura menyelidiki.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku bahkan hanya membawa dompet dan HP ku saat itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Itu berarti kau mempunyai rumah." Kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Aku menganggapnya neraka dunia! Jika orang mengatakan rumah adalah impianku, maka itu sebaliknya denganku." Sendu Sasuke.

Sakura menaikan alisnya satu yang sebelah kiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku dijodohkan oleh Ayahku dengan keluarga Hyuuga tapi aku tak tertarik sama sekali! Hinata dia yang akan di jodohkan denganku, dia juga kekasih sahabatku namun karena Naruto merasa kasihan ia lebih memilih mundur dari hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Hinata selama 5 tahun dan menyuruhnya untuk menikah denganku. Mereka berfikir aku adalah pemuda terbodoh mungkin yang bisa di jadikan mainan dengan saran perjodohan, lebih tepatnya jika aku bersedia menikah aku akan emnjadi direktur muda." Sasuke tanpa sadar menghilangkan sifat Uchihanya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Biarkan aku tinggal denganmu disini, sampai waktu yang akan menjawab kapan aku kembali." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Tapi kau tidur di kamar tamu ya Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura kemudian berniat pergi untuk mandi.

'Sasuke-_kun_ ya?' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk mandi.

"Tidak. Aku tak mempunyai baju ganti! Prinsipku jika aku mandi aku tak akan memakai baju yang sudah aku pakai!" tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. "Baiklah tunggu disini! Aku akan membelikanmu baju dan jangan kemana-mana! Orang di apartemen ini bisa mengira kau adalah siapa-siapa aku." Jelas Sakura sambil menyambar kunci mobil serta jaket coklatnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Kau tidak tau ukuran bajuku bukan?" alasan Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas frustasi dan mengangguk pasrah. 'Supaya lebih cepat.' Pikirnya.

.

.

"Aku saja yang menyetir." Kata Sasuke dan tanpa diminta menyambar kunci mobil Sakura dan langsung membuka pintu sebelah kiri mobil.

Sakura mengerang lagi.

.

Setelah sampai di mall Otogakure Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari dalam mobil dan langsung menuju bagian baju-baju.

"Kau memilih baju saja ya, aku akan berbelanja untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." Pinta Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jika sudah selesai temui aku." Kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah selesai membayar 10 baju serta 10 celana pasangannya Sasuke bergegas menemui Sakura. Baju yang ia beli sudah ia taruh kedalam mobil karena bisa malu jika ia membawa baju-baju tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke datang kearahnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mana bajumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, sudah disimpan didalam mobil." Jawab Sasuke cepat sambil mengambil alih kereta dorong yang Sakura pakai.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan kurasa ini semua sudah selesai, ayo ke kasir!"

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil dan berjalan dibelakang Sakura sambil mendorong kereta.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke ini.

.

"Totalnya 300.000 (jika dirupiah)." Kata sang kasir.

"Hn, biar aku yang bayar!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet tebalnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap sang kasir.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

"Kenapa kau yang bayar? Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke tak enak.

"Hn, anggap saja itu sebagai biaya hidupku tinggal diapartemenmu." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kemudian mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Arrghh.." kata Sasuke tertahan.

"Rasakan! Kau anggap aku apa sampai harus diganti dengan uang?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hn, entahlah." Jawab Sasuke tapi kali ini bersiap menghindar dari cubitan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus kemudian berjalan normal lagi tanpa suara.

"Kenapa kau tak menyetujui perjodohan itu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan didalam mobil.

"Karena aku tak ingin dan tak suka juga tak tertarik." Jawab Sasuke.

"Haha jika aku jadi kau aku akan mencoba membahagiakan orang tua." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau tak merasa kehilangan jika sekarang aku berubah pikiran?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sakura cukup pintar ia mengerti maksud yang ada dalam ucapan Sasuke, sehingga ia bungkam bingung akan mengatakan apa lagi.

"Heh jawab aku!" paksa Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku kehilangan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dan seperti nya pernyataan Sakura berusan berhasil membuat Sasuke sakit hati walau sedikit.

"Aku salah, lupakan." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura kemudian diam bingung kembali melandanya.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil sambil menenteng 10 pasang baju dan belanjaan Sakura.

"Benar kau tak keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

"Jalan saja dasar cerewet." Sungut Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya walau ia menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

.

"Sakura Haruno, buka." Ucap Sakura dan kunci apartemen terbuka.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Cepat mandi!" ketus Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang sudah ditunjukan Sakura.

Sakura merasa berbeda saat bersama Sasuke, dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah mengenal berpacaran karena prinsip Jepang itu kerja, kerja, dan kerja.

Setelah selesai mandi Sasuke memutuskan untuk belum mengenakan baju atasannya.

Sehingga membuat Sakura terlonjak malu ketika melihat bagian dadanya yang terlihat sixpack.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan dengan santai kembali menuju kamarnya (kamar tamu).

"Sasuke-_kun_, jika besok aku bekerja kau disini sendirian tak apa kan?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka kemasan yakult nya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pernikahan ini?" tanya Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Maafkan aku, atas nama Uchiha anaku Sasuke tak ada dirumah. Sehingga kemungkinan besar pernikahan ini akan dibatalkan, maafkan kami." Kata Fugaku membuat Hiashi menggeram marah namun tertahankan.

Mikoto turut menundukan kepalanya dalam meratapi nasib mereka juga kemaluan yang tengah melanda Uchiha saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pergi!" kata Hiashi dan langsung pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

"Anak ini! Mengapa dia sulit diatur!" geram Fugaku.

"Sudahlah suamiku, mungkin kemauan kita bukan jalannya." Jelas Mikoto bijak.

"Jika Itachi dulu bisa dibanggakan oleh Uchiha maka anak ini bisa memalukan keluarga Uchiha." Geram Fugaku.

"Sudahlah.." lerai Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Shizune saat Sakura kembali masuk.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Haah, apa kau tau kabar terhangat sekarang? Bahkan, banyak pasien yang membicarakan tentang hal ini." Kata Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Hal apa? Apa yang pasien bicarakan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hilangnya aktor muda Sasuke Uchiha dan batalnya pernikahan dari Keluarga Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dengan keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hinata Hyuuga." Jelas Shizune.

Sakura merasa jantungnya tertohok ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Shizune.

Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Maaf, aku harus masuk ruanganku." Ijin Sakura.

Shizune mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana ada yang tau Sasuke aktor yang mereka cari ada diapartemenku? Apa yang harus jadi alasan?" kata Sakura frustasi dan menggeram.

Ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh Sasuke dari pertama pertemuannya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pukul 2 malam Sakura baru pulang dan Ino menggantikan jadwal nya.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura memastikan Sasuke belum tidur.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidur. Pikir Sakura.

Tapi salah tiba-tiba dari belakangnya Sasuke sudah diam tanpa respon.

"KYAA!" teriak Sakura membuat telinga Sasuke sakit.

"Kenapa teriak?!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DIBELAKANGKU HAH?!" meluapkan kekesalan Sakura kembali berteriak.

"Kau tadi memanggilku bukan?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram frustasi.

'Kenapa pemuda ini selalu bisa membuatku diam?' kesal Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, jujur sekarang padaku ceriatakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" kata Sakura sambil menyeret tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia terima saja diseret Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau seorang aktor?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

'Sepertinya dia sudah tau.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Hn." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau seorang direktur?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tak bilang begitu! Aku bilang aku akan dijadikan direktur jika aku menyetujui perjodohanku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura diam. "Bagaimana jika ada paparazzi yang mengetahui keberadanmu bahwa kau sedang ada di apartemenku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang memelan.

"Biarkan saja, katakan apa yang sebenarnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku tak tinggal dengan sembarangan orang, dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku tinggal dengan kekasihku, apa susahnya?" tanya Sasuke santai.

Saat itu juga perasaan kesal deg-degan tak percaya bercampur aduk dalam diri Sakura.

Sakura menepuk Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Kau pikir hubungan itu main-main?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Kau pikir ucapanku nanti main-main?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Maksudku, jika kau mengatakan itu bagaimana nanti aku bisa bekerja! Aku pasti akan selalu dibuntuti oleh paparazzi sialan itu!" jelas Sakura kembali frustasi.

"Katakan saja kau sedang lelah, mereka akan mengerti dan menjauh." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bukan Sasuke-_kun_ bukan begitu!" geram Sakura.

"Kalau kau keberatan apa susahnya kau jadi kekasihku sekarang? Jadi aku dengan leluasa mengakui pada publik?" tanya Sasuke, Sasuke tak bodoh ia sudah menyadari perasaan Sakura pertama bertemu dengannya dan perasaan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Tapi selanjutnya..

"Kau terkesan main-main, aku tidak mau." Kata Sakura mencoba bangkit dari sofa.

Tapi gagal, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik Sakura untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya membuat Sakura berteriak kecil.

"Jika kau mengatakan aku main-main lalu seperti apa yang kau ingin kan Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Tembak aku layaknya laki-laki teromantis!" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke diam, ia bukan perancang kata-kata seperti itu. "Aku tak bisa." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kecewa.

"Aku tak bisa merangkai ucapanku tapi akan aku coba untuk merangkai hubungan kita kedepannya." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi dimana kata bahwa kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura, kekasih pertama dan gadis terakhir dalam hidup ku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak dengan ucapan kekasih pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Apa itu keseriusan? Bahwa aku perempuan pertama yang berdiri dihatimu?"

Sasuke mengangguk tegas.

"Takdir memang akan memberikan sesuai dengan perilaku kita." Kata Sakura kemudian mengangguk tanda ia menerima.

"Perilaku maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kau tau kau sama seperti ku. Aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih pertamaku Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau akan siap jika kau harus menanggung resiko kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah merona. "Jika itu memang harus." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tanpa mereka sadari sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi.

"Gawat aku harus bekerja!" kata Sakura panik.

"Disini saja satu hari." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi-" perkataan Sakura terputus.

"-Hari pertama kau sudah menolak ajakan kekasihmu eh?" sela Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tertawa kemudian mengangguk dan meminta ijin pada Shizune bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa masuk ke Rumah Sakit.

"Dan kau kapan kau akan menunjukanku pada publik?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Secepatnya, setelah managerku memberitahukan bahwa aku ada konfersi pers." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi managermu memang sudah tau tentangku Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, dia tau segalanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kekasih barunya ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tidak, aku juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." Kata Sakura tidak jelas.

"Haha.. jadilah aktris seperti ku." Ajak Sasuke.

"Bisakah? Tapi aku tak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai dokter." Jelas Sakura.

"Tentu bisa, kau hanya perlu meluangkan waktu di saat satu minggu 2 kali." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kebetulan jika hari Sabtu besok dan minggu 2 hari itu aku diganti Ino." Jelas Sakura.

"Bagus. Jadilah pendampingku di film wedding star." Jelas Sasuke.

"Secepat itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hn, sudah banyak gadis yang mereka jodohkan denganku tapi aku tak mau menerimanya. Aku berfikir jika ada adegan berciuman mana mungkin mau aku bersama orang yang mereka satukan." Jekas Sasuke.

Senyum Sakura mengembang. "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan ajakanmu. Tapi aku ngantuk setelah seharian belum tidur!" sungut Sakura.

"Tidurlah disini." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian dengan leluasa ia lenyapkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang hangat.

'Maafkan aku Ayah, tapi inilah jalan hidupku.' Lirih Sasuke sambil tetap dalam posisi memeluk Sakura.

TBC

Tak tahukah Sakura, Sasuke hubungan kalian akan renggang akibat kabar Sakura yang diberitakan terkena selingkuh dengan sutradara film tersebut.

Dan Sasuke apakah kau akan tetap bertahan setelahnya, apa cinta yang baru kau rajut akan berakhir sia-sia setelah kau mendengar penjelasan Sakura?

Sasuke tak lagi tinggal bersama Sakura di apartemen Sakura, bukannya Sasuke tak mampu membeli rumah hanya saha itu adalah cara agar ia bisa bersama Sakura, namun sekarang ia mengecewakannya.

.

A/N :

Seperti biasa cerita ini hanya memerlukan kurang lebih 2 jam. Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kehidupan seorang artis yang aku idolakan. Dan beginilah jalan hidupnya akan aku deskripsikan disini.

R/R readers ;)

_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA_


	2. Chapter 2

**SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **** NwK**

"**Takdir Membawaku"**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura bekerja seperti biasa.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit Sakura?" kata Shizune.

"Iya sensei, aku kelelahan terus." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau sembuh kan? Kau sendiri yang sering melakukan periksa penyakit dalam, dan sekarang kau yang sakit." Sungut Shizune.

Sakura tertawa pelan kemudian meminta ijin untuk keruangan.

.

.

"Moshi?" jawab Sasuke pada HP aple nya.

"_Sasuke-san, apa kau bersedia menyetujui konfers pers di Konoha nanti malam? Mereka ingin tau dimana keberadaanmu juga ada acara talk show yang mengudangmu." _jelas sang manager.

"Baiklah Juugo, setujui itu semua. Aku rasa sekarang aku sudah siap tampil dipublik lagi." Jelas Sasuke.

"_Baiklah."_ Balas Juugo.

Sasuke segera menyentuh tombol merah dalam layar sentuhnya.

'Akan kubuktikan Ayah! Bahwa ada yang lebih baik dari yang kau berikan!' dengus Sasuke.

.

.

Saat pukul 4 sore Sasuke menghubungi Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan tampil dibeberapa acara televisi.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura di telepon pada Sasuke.

"_Sekarang kau pulang dan kita bersiap pergi!"_ jawab Sasuke.

"Masih di Oto kah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_Tidak, sekarang aku masih tetap tampil sebagai artis Konoha." _Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta cuti selama seminggu mulai dari sekarang." Balas Sakura dan segera menekan tombol off di blackberry nya.

.

.

"Shizune-sensei, aku tak bisa terus disini sekarang bahkan orangtuaku meminta aku pergi menemuinya, aku akan ambil cuti selama 1 Minggu. Tolong dikabarkan pada Tsunade-sama bahwa aku tidak berada di ruangan." Pinta Sakura.

Shizune mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu hati-hati." Balas Shizune.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura setelah membuka password apartemennya.

"Okaeri. Ayo cepat aku tunggu kau dibawah." Kata Sasuke tanpa memberi waktu pada Sakura.

"Selalu seperti ini." Gumam Sakura tapi ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

.

"Moshi, Juugo bisakah kau ambil mobil sport ku yang ada di kediaman Uchiha?" pinta Sasuke.

"_Apakah tak apa jika aku ambil Sasuke-san? Tapi alasannya apa?"_ balas Juugo.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang, 'Sasuke butuh kendaraan, ia sekarang berada ditempat yang aman! Itu saja!' pasti mereka akan mengerti." Lanjut Sasuke.

"_Baiklah."_ Juugo megakhiri sambungan telepon dari Sasuke.

"Kuharap bukan ferrai yang ia bawa, mobil itu sudah lama mogok." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah selesai berpakaian rapi serta wangi Sakura turun kebawah dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke terbelalak. "Kau cantik memakai cardigan biru dan dress putih." Puji Sasuke.

"Haha kau membuatku malu! Terimakasih, ayo!" kata Sakura kembali.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Baru saja mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen terlihat disana Juugo yang tengah mengendarai mobil lamborghini biru tua Sasuke, juga disana terdapat mobil sedan corolla milik Juugo sendiri.

"Ini Sasuke-san." Kata Juugo sambil memberikan kunci mobil.

"Hn, terimakasih. Kau memakai mobilmu saja ya, kali ini aku bersama Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu, selain tak cukup jok nya, aku juga tak ingin mengganggu momen-momen kalian berdua." Goda Juugo.

Sasuke dan Sakura merona tentunya, namun Sasuke terlihat samar.

Sasuke segera menaiki mobil lamborghini yang pintunya terbuka keatas, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Juugo.

Sakura nyaris terlonjak ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka keatas.

"Hati-hati, dari segi pintunya saja mobil ini sudah berbeda." Nasehat Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk malu.

.

.

.

8 jam yang ditempuh perjalan ke Konoha dikarenakan macet panjang selang waktu 2 jam.

"Arrgghh, pasti mereka akan marah." Gumam Sasuke.

"Marah? Pada siapa? Kenapa juga mereka marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, padaku, karena aku terlambat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jelaskan saja masalah macet yang merenggut waktu." Jelas Sakura.

'Jika itu bisa aku tak akan menggumamkan hal seperti ini.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Alasan macet sudah tabu bagi Sasuke, sejak ia telat datang ia selalu memakai alasan macet walau sebenarnya ia sedang malas pergi. Jadi sekarang apakah alasan macet masih berguna padanya?

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dilokasi, Sasuke langsung digerumuni para fans bersama Sakura, karena memang Sasuke berjalan sambil mengayang Sakura.

"Beri jalan untuk Sasuke!" kata para polisi sehingga beberapa fans akhirnya menyerah untuk mundur.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKEEE! SASUKE!" beberapa pekikan serta teriakan yang menyebut namanya terus-terusan terdengar, sampai Sasuke tiba di depan.

.

.

Semuanya mendadak hening, menunggu Sasuke angkat suara.

"Hn, hallo Sasuvers?!" sapa Sasuke kencang membuat para fans menjawab dengan riuh bahkand dengan teriakan.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian sangat semangat sekali ya?" tanya Sasuke membuat keadaan semakin riuh.

Banyak fans yang menangis bahkan pingsan saat mendengar suara Sasuke.

"SASUKE-SAN SELAMA MENGHILANG ANDA DIMANA SAJA?" tanya salah seorang peliput memulai.

"Hn, sejak aku menghilang 5 hari yang lalu itu aku sedang mencari kekasih!" gurau Sasuke berhasil membuat beberapa fans berteriak tersenyum bahkan menangis tak karuan antara terharu cemburu dan bahagia sang idola menemukan pujaan hatinya.

"SIAPA KEKASIHMU SASUKE?" tanya beberapa fans nya berteriak yang masih terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Hn, ini dia Sakura Haruno gadis yang berasal dari Oto dia berprofesi sebagai dokter juga akan menjadi aktris pendatang baru karena akan main di film wedding star bersamaku 2 bulan kedepan!" jelas Sasuke.

"CANTIK SEKALI!" pekik beberapa fans kembali, itu membuat Sakura merona.

"Iya kalian benar! Apa kalian setuju jika hubungan ku dan Sakura berlanjut?" tanya Sasuke.

Wartawan langsung bersiap-siap untuk meliput sensasi seperti ini.

"IYA! ... TIDAK!" teriak beberapa fans yang mengeluarkan pendapat mereka.

"Bagi yang setuju atas hubunganku, aku janjikan akan berfoto bersama kalian sepuas yang kalian mau! Dan bagi yang tidak, aku tetap menyayangi kalian karena Sasuvers tapi aku tidak akan foto bersama!" ucap Sasuke membuat fans nya berpikir dua kali.

"BAIKLAH! KAMI SETUJU!" teriak riuh dari fans-fansnya.

"HAHA BAGUS! Sakura sapa mereka apa saja!" kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang Sakura.

Sakura sangat malu sekarang.

"Baiklah, hallo Sasuvers?" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"HALLO SAKURA!" jawab seluruh fansnya dengan suara yang berpariasi.

"Haha, aku berterimakasih kepada seluruh Sasuvers yang setuju atas hubunganku bersama Sasuke-kun, aku menyayangi kalian seperti aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun dan keluargaku." Kata Sakura.

"AKU JUGA MENYAYANGI SAKURA! KAMI FANS SASUSAKU!" teriakan fans yang nyaris maju namun beberapa polisi menahannya.

"Oke, kalian sangat semangat sekali rupanya!" kata sang pembawa acara.

"KYYAA SASUKE-KUN!" pekik beberapa fans nya lagi.

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Cukup 15 menit saya membiarkan anda berbincang dengan Sasuvers, dan sekarang bagian acara saya untuk mewawancarai anda!" kata sang pembawa acara sambil tertawa maklum.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya sang pembawa acara memulai.

"Sejak 2 hari kebelakang." Jawab Sakura mewakili Sasuke yang melirik kepadanya.

"Wah-wah! Apa kalian baru berhubungan?" tanya pembawa acara lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sasuke, dimana sekarang anda tinggal?"

"Saya tinggal di apartemen Sakura untuk sementara, dan jika Sakura sudah siap untuk pindah, kami akan pindah ke Ame dan membeli rumah untuk persiapan pernikahan." Jawab Sasuke.

Beberapa fans berteriak namun sang pembawa acara menyuruh isyarat untuk diam.

.

.

.

Konferensi pers membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kelelahan, begitu juga dengan Juugo yang harus bulak-balik menyiapkan air untuk Sasuke minum, juga anduk dan sebagainya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Haah Sasuke-kun apakah kau selalu seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Selalu seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Agar mereka tau dan tak ada yang berani dekat denganku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kita akan bergegas ke talk show Konoha Associaton Star." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya yang lebar.

"Disana aku baru akan menjalaskan bahwa kau akan memainkan film Sandra di wedding star." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Sakura lalu menyalakan AC mobil.

Juugo menekan klakson mobilnya juga Sasuke yang membalas. Dan kedua mobil itu melenggang bersamaan.

.

.

"Sekarang kita kedatangan tamu yang spesial! Dia dinyatakan hilang sejak 5 hari kebelakang! Dan sekarang tampil dengan berbagai kejutan! Pensaran siapa dia? Mari kita sambut! Ini dia Sasuke Uchiha bersama sang kekasih Sakura Haruno!" kata Iruka sang pembawa acara talk show tersebut.

Riuh oleh tepukan tangan dan jeritan para Sasuvers terus bergelombang.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar bersama Sakura di samping kirinya, seluruh penonton yang hadir di talk show bertepuk tangan tanpa diminta.

"Haha, jika kalian ingin menangis tangisi saja acara ini sudah menyediakan satu pak tisue." Kata sang pembawa acara sambil terkekeh.

"Hn, aku tetap menyayangi kalian bahkan mencintai kalian Sasuvers selama kalian mendukung jalan hidupku!" sapa Sasuke sambil mengacungkan 5 jarinya.

"Baiklah, dipersilahkan tamu-tamu kita untuk duduk terlebih dahulu." Kata Iruka.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk kemudian duduk disofa yang sudah disediakan.

"Ehem.. bisa dimulai?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Sebaiknya begitu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah benar Sasuke, kau membatalkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Iruka.

'Sial, kenapa membahas hal ini? Pertanyaan pertama lagi!' geram Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang bosan kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura, jadi tolong jangan bahas hal itu Iruka." Jawab Sasuke.

Semua penonton serta Iruka terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, sedangkan Sakura ia menunduk karena menyembunyikan rona merah.

"Kekasihku disini, dan kalian berbicara hal seperti itu yang pasti akan membuat hati kekasihku ini sakit hati! Jika kalian akan melakukan talk show bersamaku jangan bahas yang berhubungan dengan hal itu." Jelas Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

Iruka mengangguk kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah, jadi kapan rencana pernikahan anda saat ini?" tanya Iruka.

"Tahun depan kurasa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh haha, kalau begitu saya turut senang." Kata Iruka tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura apa pekerjaan anda saat ini?" tanya Iruka.

"Saya seorang dokter spesialis dalam serta kulit." Jawab Sakura.

"Apakah benar selama 12 tahun anda pernah tinggal di Suna?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah beberapa kali aku bekerja dan keluar dari beberapa rumah sakit karena aku merasa kurang cocok dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menetap di Oto Hospital selain karena aku merasa nyaman aku banyak dikunjungi pasien yang menyenangkan." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya.. em.. perbedaan usia kalian berapa?" tanya Iruka pada Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Kami berbeda 2 tahun kurasa." Jawab Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Wah wah wah... sangat serasi." Puji Iruka.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku dengar kau akan jadi pendatang baru di dunia entertaiment ini? Apa isu itu benar?"

"Iya, dia akan bersanding denganku di film the wedding star, dan itu merupakan pertama kali Sakura Haruno memunculkan karir nya." Jawab Sasuke mewakili Sakura.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Sangat, aku sangat mencintai Sakura melebihi siapa pun kecuali sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku pada Bunda." Jawab Sasuke.

Iruka mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku rasa aku akan menyalin ucapan Sasuke barusan." Jawab Sakura kemudian SasuSaku itu tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu... kita sambut Hyuuga Hinata!" kata Iruka jelas membuat Sakura dan Sasuke nyaris terlonjak.

Namun untuk menjaga sikap Sasuke hanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan datar melebihi ekspresi pertamanya.

"Terimakasih Iruka-san." Jawab Hinata sambil keluar dan menyalami Iruka.

"Sama-sama Hinata." Jawab Iruka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Iruka-san, Sasuke-san, dan emm..." sapa Hinata tapi tidak pada Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura?" lanjut Hinata.

"Kami baik-baik saja saat ini." Sela Sasuke.

"Oh kalau begitu aku turut bahagia, aku dengar kalian akan menikah tahun depan?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk disamping Sakura.

Namun..

"Sakura bergeser kesini." Titah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, jadi sekarang Sasuke lah yang berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Iya itu benar, kami akan menikah secepatnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh.." kata Hinata sendu.

"Hinata-chan kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ia tidak apa-apa." Wakil Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

.

Selama acara talk show Sakura menjadi diam karena ia tak enak dengan posisi nya sekarang, seperti ialah penghancur hubungan orang lain.

Hinata yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Sasuke-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura sudah berlangsung sebelum perjodohan kita?" tanya Hinata membuat suasana tegang.

Tapi Sasuke tetap santai tak seperti Sakura. "Tidak, karena aku tidak ingin dijodohkan denganmu aku melarikan diri dari kediaman Uchiha dan saat itu aku benar-benar tak tau jalan di Oto. Sehingga aku terdampar di jalanan dan berharap ada mobil yang cepat menggilas tubuhku tapi nyatanya Sakura datang menolongku dan memberiku kehangatan yang membuatku percaya bahwa adanya saling mencintai." Tegas Sasuke panjang nan lebar.

Hinata terpaku, baru kali ini Sasuke berani berkata lebar.

"Jika dulu tak ada Sakura mungkin kau akan setuju bukan?" tanya Hinata memojokan Sakura.

"Tidak. Walaupun kita menikah aku tak akan melakukan hal intim denganmu." Kata-kata Sasuke yang menusuk cukup membuat Sakura merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hinata di katai seperti itu.

Hinata tersnyum walau dipaksakan. "Begitu ya.. kalau begitu undang aku jika kalian akan menikah." Jelas Hinata.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

2 jam berlalu, acara talk show sudah selesai, bahkan sejak kedatangan Hinata, Iruka lebih pendiam dibanding Sakura.

Seperti Hinata pembawa acaranya saja, pikir semua penonoton.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun hiks,, kenapa kau berbicara hal menusuk seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura setelah berada didalam mobil.

"Haah sudahlah, aku berbicara seperti itu agar ia tidak lagi mencoba mendekati kita dan kembali pada Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura baru mengerti sekarang maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura kedalam pelukannya untuk membiarkan gadis itu menangis sesukanya.

"Moshi, Juugo kau bisa pulang tanpa menungguku." Jelas Sasuke dalam telepon genggam aple nya dan langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Juugo.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pulang duluan?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit-sedikit sesenggukan yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Aku tidak ingin dia mengganggu dan merusak momen kita." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengelus dada Sasuke yang sedang ia sandari, tak peduli dengan gaya rambut yang sudah acak-acakan Sakura tetap dalam posisinya.

"Tapi aku sarankan jangan terlalu lama disini Sasuke-kun, kita di perjalanan selama 6 jam jika ditambah dengan macet akan 8 jam perjalanan." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jangan begini, aku susah mengemudi jika kau seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura baru tersadar dan langsung duduk dengan posisi tegak seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Mobil lamborghini Sasuke sudah melenggang dari sana.

Sakura rupanya sudah terlelap dengan posisi enak di jok sebelahnya.

Karena jok mobil sport itu hanya dua, maka memudahkan Sasuke untuk sekali-sekali mencuri pandang pada Sakura.

'Aku mencintaimu Sakura.' Sasuke tersenyum setelah membatin hal seperti itu.

.

Macet dijalanan, Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan memandangi Sakura yang terlelap.

Sasuke memang selalu membiarkan AC mobilnya menyala setiap ia berada dalam mobil karena kalau tidak Sasuke akan banjir oleh keringatnya, tapi berbeda dengan Sakura ia tampak menggigil. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mematikan AC tapi ia juga memerlukannya, sehingga Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menuju depan mobil untuk mengeluarkan selimut dari dalam bagasi.

Banyak orang yang keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Sasuke dari dekat dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, para orang disana sudah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada disana.

Terpaksa setelah Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menekan tombol di pintu untuk membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Iya?" tanya Sasuke tak mengenakan kacamata topi apapun itu karena ia sudah berfikir kepalang.

"KYYAA UCHIHA SASUKE ADA DISINI!" teriak salah satu orang.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian pasrah.

"BISAKAH KAMI MEMINTAMU TANDA TANGAN SERTA KENANG-KENANGAN SASUVERS?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Untung ia sudah sediakan berbagai macam cendera mata jika ia bertemu dengan fans nya. Tapi seperti nya cendra mata sekarang ini akan langsung habis karena fans nya banyak sekali melebihi apapun itu.

"Iya tapi dengan benar, kalian berbaris kebelakang aku akan tanda satu-satu setelah itu memberi kenang-kenangan tapi kalian kembali ke kendaraan kalian masing-masing." Jelas Sasuke dan seluruh fans nya mengangguk.

Perjalanan menjadi bertambah 10 jam karena 2 jam untuk memandangi Sakura dan 2 jam Sasuke gunakan untuk membahagiakan fans-fans nya.

Sasuke meningkatkan kedinginan AC nya karena keringatnya sudah kembali membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sakura melenguh.

"Kenapa kau bangun disaat hening?" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura memang membuka sedikit matanya.

"Apa masih macet Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi aku yakin." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya.

Dan memang setelah Sasuke berkata demikian laju jalanan pun jadi kosong sehingga macet sudah berhenti.

"Haah." Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Sakura, Sasuke segera menyebutkan sandi Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, buka." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Maaf suara anda tidak sesuai."_

"Mesin jelek!" dengus Sasuke, kemudian ia memanggil salah satu wanita yang kebenaran sedang ada disana.

"Hey! Bisakah kau membantuku membuka pintu ini?" pinta Sasuke.

Wanita itu mendekat lalu menanyakan passowrd nya.

"Sakura Haruno, buka." Ucap Sasuke dengan bisikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan benar saja, pintu itu langsung tak terkunci lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.

Wanita itu tampaknya tak tau akan siapa Sasuke sehingga langsung melenggang. Dilihat dari wajahnya Sasuke yakin dia adalah pengunjung baru kota Jepang. Pikir Sasuke.

Setelah masuk kedalam apartemen, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kedalam tempat tidur nya dan langsung menyelimutinya.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku Sakura, memberiku kehangatan." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup keningnya dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sasuke segera menyalakan TV sebelum HP nya berbunyi.

"Moshi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat dulu siapa si penelpon karena ia berfikir itu adalah Hinata.

"_Sasuke kami sudah mendengar tentang hubungan mu, datang ke rumah lalu kami restui jika tidak kami tak akan merestui."_ Kata sang penelpon tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan si penelpon tapi setelah ia melihat siapa penelpon itu..

"Baik Ayah, aku pulang ke Rumah untuk meminta restu, tapi kumohon jangan hubungkan aku dengan siapa-siapa lagi aku sudah mencintainya." Jawab Sasuke.

"_Kita bicarakan dirumah! Sekarang masih pukul 10 malam, belum terlalu malam untukmu berkeliaran."_ Kata sang Ayah lagi.

"Baiklah tunggu aku Ayah, beberapa menit lagi aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Hn, jangan membuat kami menunggu!"_ kemudian sambungan terputus.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kenapa takdir begitu mempersulit dirinya? Sasuke tak habis pikir akan hal itu kemudian ia segera menuju rumah kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bawa dia kemari!" kata Fugaku pada bodyguard nya.

Para bodyguard langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke dan langsung membawanya pada Fugaku tak peduli dengan bentakan dan perlawanan dari Sasuke.

.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali anak durhaka?" tanya Fugaku.

"Fugaku!" bentak Mikoto.

"Diam istriku, kita patut memberikan pelajaran.

"Dia sudah menemukan penggantinya!" jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Panggil Hinata kesini." Kata Fugaku pada bodyguardnya.

Sasuke terpaku dan terbelalak mendengarnya.

"AYAH ADALAH ORANG TERKEJAM DIDALAM HIDUP KU! SAMPAI MANAPUN AYAH BERUSAHA AKU AKAN MELOLOSKAN USAHAMU TUA BANGKA!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

Hinata datang dengan senyum mengejeknya berbeda saat pertemuannya tadi.

"Kalian akan menikah 1 Minggu lagi." Ucap Fugaku.

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA TERKEKANG SELAMA HIDUPKU TUA BANGKA! KAU TAK BERHAK MENJODOH-JODOHKANKU SEPERTI AKU INI KUCING! AKU SUDAH MENARUH BENIHKU DALAM RAHIM SAKURA, JADI KALAU KALIAN MACAM-MACAM AKAN AKU LAPORKAN KALIAN PADA PIHAK YANG BERWENANG!" ancam Sasuke masih dengan teriakan.

Fugaku tetap dengan posisinya, Mikoto langsung berinisiatif menghubungi Naruto dan menyuruhnya kesini, setelah itu Naruto menyetujuinya.

**TBC**

_**A/N **_

_**Alur sengaja digantung, tunggu kelanjutannya ya...**_

_**Arigatou..**_


End file.
